


Jealous

by fromsomewhere



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromsomewhere/pseuds/fromsomewhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV ของกวินดอร์ หลังจากที่พาทูรินกลับมา และพบว่าจิตใจของนางพรายที่เขาผูกใจด้วยเปลียนไปเสียแล้ว</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

ใบไม้สีทองแกมแดงร่วงหล่นจากกิ่งกองสุมอยู่ภายใต้เงาไม้ใหญ่ อีกไม่นานเมื่อใบไม้ร่วงจนหมดสิ้นลมหนาวจากดินแดนเหนือก็จะพัดกระหน่ำนำหิมะและน้ำแข็งมาสู่นครถ้ำหินแห่งนี้ และเวลานั้นกระทั่งน้ำพุในลานกว้างที่เคยร้องเพลงกรุ๋งกริ๋งตลอดหน้าร้อนก็ยังไม่ส่งเสียง น้ำในสระก็จะจับเป็นน้ำแข็งเยือกเย็น หากเคหะของข้ายังคงอบอุ่นด้วยกองไฟที่ก่อจากไม้สนเสมอ เมื่อนานมาแล้วบ้านของข้าเคยมีผู้มาเยือนมากมายและเขาเหล่านั้นต่างยินดีที่จะมาเยือนด้วยไมตรีจิตและให้ความนับถือแก่ข้าทั้งสิ้น แต่เวลานี้เมื่อข้ากลับคืนสู่เคหะอีกครั้งและแม้กองฟืนไม้สนจะยังลุกโชนอยู่กลับหาผู้ที่จะมาเยือนข้าได้ยากยิ่งและข้าก็ไม่ปรารถนาจะรบกวนผู้ใดด้วยการไปเยือนอันไม่เป็นที่ปรารถนาและยิ่งไม่ต้องการที่จะทำตนให้เป็นที่น่าสมเพชด้วยการปรากฏกายให้มีสายตาเวทนามองตามข้าไปเช่นที่ผ่านมา

มิตร.. ข้ายังคงมีมิตรแท้เหลืออยู่ในที่นี้แต่คงไม่มากเท่าที่ข้าเคยเชื่อ ทัณฑ์ทรมานจากเงื้อมมือของอสูรร้ายเปลี่ยนข้าจากพรายให้คลับคล้ายมนุษย์ในวัยชรา ในวันที่ข้าคืนกลับสู่นครถ้ำหินนั้นมีเพียงนางพรายผู้หนึ่งที่ยังจดจำข้าได้และข้ายินดีอย่างสุดหัวใจที่เป็นเช่นนั้น เพราะข้าเชื่อว่าความรักของนางที่มีต่อข้าจริงแท้และจะไม่เปลี่ยนแปลง

แต่วันนี้ข้าตระหนักแล้วว่าความรักที่นางมีให้ข้าจืดจางลงไปเสียแล้วด้วยหัวใจของนางหันไปหาชายหนุ่มผู้ที่ข้านำเขาเข้ามาสู่นครด้วยมือของข้าเอง และยามนี้เขาผู้นั้นยืนทอดสายตาไปไกลอย่างไร้จุดหมาย เส้นผมที่เคยดำสนิทคล้ายนกราเวนกลับมีเส้นสีเทาจางๆแซม ข้าเห็นความเศร้าจรดลึกบนดวงหน้าสะสวย ข้าเห็นกระทั่งแววโศกฉายในดวงตาสีเทา บางคราหากมิได้รู้ว่าเขาเป็นเพียงมรรตัยชนข้าเองยังเคยนึกเปรียบเขาว่าละม้ายกับพรายโนลดอร์ยิ่งนัก แต่จะอย่างไรเขาก็เป็นเพียงมนุษย์ และหากสิ่งใดที่เขาจะมีที่ยังละม้ายกับพรายโนลดอร์อีกนั่นก็คงเป็นชะตาที่ต้องสาปเพียงแต่โชคชะตาของพรายโนลดอร์เหล่านั้นถูกพยากรณ์จากโอษฐ์ของมานโดสผู้ทรงภูมิหากชะตาของเขาถูกกำหนดโดยคำสาปแห่งมอร์กอธเจ้าอสูร

เสียงลำนำจากหอสูงไม่ห่างไปนักแว่วมาพอสดับได้ ข้าจำเสียงนั้นได้ดีทีเดียว นานมาแล้วที่เสียงขับลำนำของนางคล้ายเสียงสายน้ำรินไหลอย่างร่าเริงในทะเลสาปหากวันนี้สายน้ำนั้นมิได้หัวเราะให้กับข้าอีกต่อไปอีก เสียงนั้นกลมกลืนกับอากาศหม่นมัวรอบข้าง กลืนไปกับใบไม้สีแดงแกมทองที่กำลังร่วงหล่นในลมหนาว

ข้าก้าวช้าๆอย่างเนิบนาบเข้าไปหาเขา ใบหน้าของเขาหันกลับมาเพียงนิดเดียวก่อนที่จะเบือนกลับไปอีกครั้งด้วยความเฉยชา

ข้ารู้ว่าเขาเป็นเช่นนี้ด้วยเหตุอันใด

“ท่านทำราวกับว่าข้าเป็นศัตรูมิใช่มิตร”

ดวงตาสีเทาเหลือบแลมาที่ข้าอีกครั้ง ห่างเหิน ระแวดระวังราวกับสัตว์ในป่าลึกที่ไม่เคยเห็นสิ่งมีชีวิตอื่นใด  
“มิตร?” เขาทวนคำนั้นราวกับไม่เคยรู้จักมันมาก่อน “ข้ายังจะสามารถเรียกท่านว่ามิตรได้อีกหรือ”

“ข้าไม่เคยเห็นท่านเป็นอื่น” ข้าตอบไปเช่นนั้นพลางทรุดกายลงนั่งที่ขอบบ่อน้ำพุ เสื้อคลุมสีน้ำเงินเข้มแผ่ออกรอบตัวของข้าคล้ายคลื่น

“มิตรเช่นใดกันที่ขุดคุ้ยสิ่งที่มิตรไม่ต้องการจะรื้อฟื้นขึ้นมาเป็นเรื่องอีกทั้งๆที่มันไม่สำคัญอีกเลยแม้แต่น้อย” เขาย้อนถาม

ข้ารู้ว่ามันต้องเป็นเช่นนี้แต่เขากำลังเข้าใจข้าผิด

“ท่านนำชะตาของข้ากลับมาอีกครั้ง กวินดอร์” 

ถ้อยคำนั้นกล่าวโทษข้าสาหัสนักแต่ข้าก็ตอบโต้เขาไปว่า

“นามเป็นเพียงการเรียกขาน ท่านจะหนีตัวตนแห่งท่านไปที่ใดได้ ไม่ว่าท่านจะอยู่ที่ใดหรือใช้นามใด ตัวตนจริงแท้ของท่านก็ยังคงเป็นทูริน บุตรแห่งฮูริน ธาลิออนอยู่นั่นแหละ”

เขาถือว่าการที่ข้าเปิดเผยอดีตของเขาให้กับฟินดุยลาสได้รับรู้นั้นเป็นการทรยศต่อเพื่อน แต่สิ่งที่ข้าอยากจะบอกเขาก็คือข้ามิได้ต้องการเห็นเพื่อนตกอยู่ในวังวนที่ไม่มีทางออกอื่นใดอีก ข้ารู้ในใจลึกๆว่าฟินดุยลาสมิได้ถูกกำหนดให้มีชะตากรรมเช่นเดียวกับธิดาแห่งธิงโกลและส่วนหนึ่งในใจข้าก็ไม่ต้องการที่จะเห็นนางเผชิญกับเรื่องราวเช่นเดียวกันนั้น ถึงสุดท้ายเรื่องราวของลูธิเอนจะลงเอยด้วยความสุขซึ่งก็เป็นอยู่ชั่วไม่นานแต่กว่าจะได้มาซึ่งวันนั้นนางก็ต้องพบเจอสิ่งที่หนักหนาใช่น้อย และข้าก็รู้แน่แก่ใจว่าฟินดุยลาสจะไม่มีโชคเช่นเดียวกับที่ธิดาแห่งธิงโกลมีไม่ว่าเรื่องราวจะเป็นเช่นไรก็ตาม นางต้องผิดหวัง นางจะต้องโศกเศร้าเพียงลำพังจนกระทั่งความเศร้ากัดกร่อนร่างกายแห่งนางไปทีละน้อยจนสุดท้ายนางก็จะละจากโลกนี้ไปสู่ท้องพระโรงแห่งการรอคอยด้วยความอาดูรที่ยังติดในหัวใจไปตราบจนวันสุดท้ายแห่งอาร์ดา

ข้าทำผิดหรือที่พยายามปกป้องคนที่ข้ารัก ถึงนางจะไม่ได้รักข้าแล้ว

ความเงียบของเขาทำให้ข้าไม่อาจแปลความหมายใดได้ ใบหน้าซูบเรียวก้มลงต่ำขณะที่เสียงแผ่วเบาของเขาดังขึ้นท่ามกลางกระแสเสียงของลำนำเพลงบางเบา

“กวินดอร์ หากท่านทำเช่นนั้นเพราะท่านเกรงว่าข้าจะตอบรับความรู้สึกของนางล่ะก็ ท่านก็เป็นมิตรที่ไม่รู้จักข้าเลย”

ข้าเอื้อมมือออกไปสัมผัสมือที่สากกร้านเพราะอาวุธของเขาด้วยความห่วงใยที่ไม่เคยเปลี่ยนไปแม้เพียงนิดเดียว ข้ายังจำวันที่ข้าเป็นผู้นำเขาเดินทางผ่านป่าเขาและท้องทุ่งโดยที่ไม่มีถ้อยคำใดเอ่ยจากปากเลยสักคำได้เป็นอย่างดี ดวงตาว่างเปล่าไร้ชีวิตเหมือนจิตใจที่บงการร่างกายล่องลอยไปแสนไกลอยู่ในอีกโลกหนึ่ง และข้าก็รู้ว่าเป็นเพราะความตายของผู้มีพระคุณแห่งข้าที่ทำให้เขาเป็นเช่นนั้น และก็เพราะเบเลก คูธาลิออนนั่นเองที่ทำให้ข้าดูแลและพยายามปกป้องเขาจากเรื่องราวร้ายๆ และครั้งนี้… ก็เช่นกัน

ข้าผิดหรือที่ข้าเพียงจะปกป้องเขาจากภาระทางใจที่จะทับถมลงบนบ่าของเขาอีก

ข้ารู้เสียยิ่งกว่ารู้ว่าหัวใจของบุตรแห่งฮูรินมั่นคงนัก เขามีรักแท้ให้เพียงผู้ที่ล่วงลับไปแล้วเท่านั้น ต่อให้จะเป็นพรายอีกกี่หมื่นกี่แสนคนหรือจะเป็นผู้ใดบนโลกใบนี้ก็ไม่อาจจะแทนที่เบเลก คูธาลิออนได้ แต่ความรู้สึกของฟินดุยลาสต่อทูรินนั้นเล่าก็ทำให้เขาไม่อาจเอ่ยสิ่งใดได้อีกเช่นกัน หากนางประสงค์ดีต่อเขาใครเลยจะหักใจสะบัดหน้าจากไปโดยไม่ไยดีได้ ถึงแม้ว่าจะมิได้มีความรู้สึกรักเช่นนั้นจะมอบให้แต่ในหัวใจก็ต้องบังเกิดความผูกพันไม่น้อย 

ทุกคนก็จะเจ็บและเสียใจ ทั้งเขา..ที่ไม่อาจสนองตอบความรู้สึกของนางทั้งๆที่ก็รู้แต่ก็ไม่อาจจะเอ่ยปฏิเสธอันใดได้ ทั้งนางที่อาจไม่เข้าใจว่าเพราะเหตุใดเขาจึงเฉยเมยไปบ้างเช่นนี้ และเพราะเหตุใดที่เขาไม่อาจทำใจให้รักนางได้ ทั้งข้าที่ต้องเห็นคนที่ข้ารักทั้งคู่เจ็บปวดและยังต้องเจ็บปวดจากการสูญเสียนางไปอย่างไม่มีวันเรียกคืนกลับมาได้อีก

“บุตรแห่งฮูรินเอย ข้ารู้ถึงหัวใจของท่านดีว่าท่านจะไม่ทำเช่นนั้นเพราะมีเพียงคนเดียวที่เป็นเจ้าของหัวใจแห่งท่าน แต่นางก็เป็นผู้ที่ข้ารัก ท่านจะให้ข้าหักใจเห็นนางวาดหวังเลื่อนลอยอยู่ได้เช่นนั้นหรือ”

ดวงตาสีเทาชำเลืองเหลือบกลับมาที่ข้าเพียงแวบหนึ่ง คล้ายจะเข้าใจแต่กลับไม่เข้าใจ ข้ายิ้มเศร้าๆให้กับตัวเองเพราะคนที่ข้านับเนื่องว่าเป็นสหายกลับไม่เคยเข้าใจข้าเลยสักนิด 

“แต่ท่านก็ไม่จำเป็นต้องเลือกที่จะทำเช่นนี้ มีวิธีอื่นมากมายที่จะหันเหความสนใจของนางไปจากข้าโดยไม่ต้องยุ่งเกี่ยวกับอดีตที่ข้าไม่อยากจะนึกถึง”

“ท่านคิดว่ามีวิธีอื่นใดอีกหรือ” ข้าย้อนถาม “ท่านคิดว่าข้าจะไม่ทำเช่นนั้นหรือหากมีหนทาง ท่านคิดว่าข้าอยากจะถูกมนุษย์เช่นท่านหยามหมิ่นเอาว่าข้าทรยศต่อมิตรสหายเช่นนั้นหรือ”

“ความรักทำให้ทั้งมนุษย์และพรายตาบอดได้ไม่ต่างกัน ข้าเห็นการกระทำที่คาดไม่ถึงเนื่องจากความรักก็มาก ดังนั้นข้าตอบคำถามเมื่อครู่ของท่านไม่ได้” เสียงของเขาเย็นชา ห่างเหิน “และยิ่งท่านคิดว่าท่านรู้ซึ้งถึงใจข้าแล้วท่านยังจะกลัวสิ่งใดอีก”

ความดื้อดึงถือดีของเขานั้นไม่เคยลดน้อยถอยลง การที่เขามองทุกอย่างจากมุมมองของเขาเพียงด้านเดียวโดยไม่ยินยอมฟังเหตุผลอันใดทำให้ข้าอดที่จะมีโทสะบ้างไม่ได้ ข้ามาเพื่อชี้แจงให้เขาได้รับรู้แต่ไม่ได้มาเพื่อฟังคำเสียดสีอันเกิดจากความไม่พึงพอใจจากเขาเพียงฝ่ายเดียวโดยไม่โต้ตอบ

“ท่านไม่เคยยอมรับตัวตนของท่านเลย บุตรแห่งฮูริน ท่านซุกซ่อนตัวตนไว้ภายใต้นามอื่น คิดเอาว่าการทำเช่นนั้นจะทำให้อดีตลบหายไปเหมือนไม่เคยเกิดขึ้น แต่มันไม่ใช่สักนิด แล้วถ้าวันใดอดีตของท่านวิ่งเข้ามาหาต่อหน้าท่านยังจะยืนยันอยู่อีกไหมว่ามันไม่จริง ท่านจะวิ่งหนีมันไปอีกนานเท่าไร”

ข้าตัดสินใจจะเอ่ยถ้อยคำที่รู้แก่ใจว่าหากมันพ้นจากปากของข้าไปแล้วจะมีผลต่อความสัมพันธ์ของข้าและเขาไปตลอดกาล แต่ยิ่งนานวันในนครถ้ำหินแห่งนี้ทูรินก็ยิ่งพยายามจะหนีตัวเองไปให้มากที่สุดซึ่งข้าไม่เห็นว่ามันจะเป็นสิ่งที่ดีนัก

“อย่าพยายามลากเอาเรื่องอื่นเข้ามาเกี่ยวข้องเพื่อทำให้การกระทำของท่านชอบธรรม กวินดอร์” 

เขาหันกลับมาเผชิญหน้ากับข้าตรงๆในที่สุด ข้าตีถูกตำแหน่งที่กระทบหัวใจของเขาเข้าถนัดทีเดียว แต่อย่างน้อยเขาก็เลิกพูดจาทำนองเย้ยหยันแต่หันกลับมาพูดกันอย่างตรงไปตรงมา

ดี… บุตรแห่งฮูริน ท่านควรจะเผชิญหน้ากับตัวของท่านเองนานแล้ว

“มันเกี่ยวเนื่องกันทั้งหมด ทูริน หากท่านไม่คิดจะหนีตนเองไยจึงต้องโกรธและโทษข้าในการที่พูดความจริงด้วย”

น้ำเสียงและวาจาของทูรินเปิดเผย ทิ่มแทงอย่างที่เขาไม่เคยใช้กับข้ามาก่อน

“ข้าไม่พอใจแน่นอนในเรื่องที่ท่านบอกกับนางแต่ข้าไม่พอใจยิ่งกว่าเพราะท่านรู้อยู่แล้วว่าข้าไม่ต้องการเอ่ยถึงเรื่องเหล่านั้นอีก ข้าไม่ได้โกรธท่านเนื่องเพราะท่านบอกนางแต่เป็นเพราะท่านกล่าวมันออกไปต่างหากเล่า กวินดอร์ ท่านจะบอกใครมันไม่สำคัญเลย สิ่งสำคัญคือท่านทรยศต่อความไว้วางใจของข้า ต่อคนที่ท่านเรียกว่าสหาย”

“และหากสหายกำลังเดินทางที่ผิดท่านจะให้ข้าดูดายเช่นนั้นหรือ”

ข้าโต้ตอบไปบ้าง มุมมองของเขาช่างไม่เคยห่างไกลจากตนเองเลย

“ท่านใช้สิ่งใดตัดสินว่าผิด ท่านรู้หรือว่าสิ่งใดถูกสำหรับข้า พรายและมนุษย์แตกต่าง ท่านจะใช้ความรู้สึกของพรายตัดสินความผิดถูกของมนุษย์ได้อย่างไร”

“สิ่งผิดย่อมผิดอยู่อย่างนั้นและไม่มีวันจะถูกไปได้เช่นเดียวกับการวิ่งหนีตัวเองที่ท่านทำ หรือในแง่มุมของมนุษย์มันเป็นเรื่องที่ถูก”

“ข้าตัดสินชีวิตของข้าเองโดยไม่จำเป็นต้องมีผู้ใดมาบอกว่าข้าต้องทำสิ่งใด และหากข้าจะต้องจมอยู่ในความทุกข์นั่นก็เป็นเรื่องของข้า ท่านอาจจะเวทนามนุษย์หรือเวทนาในความคิดเช่นนี้แต่มันเป็นสิทธิที่ข้ามีอย่างสมบูรณ์ ใครก็ไม่อาจลบล้างได้”

เขายังคงยืนยันในความคิดที่ข้าเห็นว่ามันถูกบ้างแต่ก็ถูกในแง่มุมของผู้ที่ดื้อดึงและหยิ่งทะนงเช่นเขา

“ถ้าเช่นนั้นความผิดเดียวของข้าก็คงจะเป็นการที่กลัวไปว่าคนที่ข้ารักจะเจ็บปวด” ข้าเอ่ยตอบอย่างสงบ “ข้าคงจะผิดเพราะว่าข้าไม่อยากเห็นความโศกเศร้าที่ยาวนานเท่านิรันดร์ บุตรแห่งฮูรินเอย ชีวิตของมนุษย์เช่นท่านถึงจะยาวนานเท่าไรก็ไม่อาจเทียบเคียงกับช่วงชีวิตของเราได้ดอก ท่านพ้นโลกนี้ไปและอาจจะลืมเรื่องราวของนางไปแล้วแต่นางจะไม่มีวันลืมท่านตลอดชั่วชีวิต ซึ่งนั่นหมายถึงไม่รู้อีกนานเท่าไร”

ข้าหยุดพูดไปครู่หนึ่ง ลุกขึ้นยืนและพร้อมที่จะเอ่ยคำลาด้วยข้าตระหนักแน่ว่าเขาจะไม่มีทางยอมรับคำขอโทษหรือเหตุผลใดๆจากข้าเป็นแน่แท้

และมันก็เป็นเช่นนั้น เสียงพิณแปร่งปร่าอยู่ในความเงียบงันเป็นคำตอบที่ข้าได้รับ สิ่งเดียวที่ข้าทำได้เมื่อคนที่เคยเป็นสหายไม่ต้อนรับข้าแล้วก็คือการจากไป หลังของข้าค้อมลงกว่าเดิมด้วยน้ำหนักของสิ่งที่ข้าพึ่งตระหนักแท้เมื่อครู่

ผู้ที่มีรักนั้นเห็นแก่ตัวเพื่อคนรักก็จริงเช่นเดียวกับที่ข้าเป็น ข้ายอมรับว่าข้าเห็นแก่ตัวที่เอาเรื่องของเขามาบังหน้าเช่นเดียวกับที่เขากล่าว หากผู้ที่สูญเสียความรักไปกลับยิ่งน่ากลัวกว่าเพราะเขาเห็นเพียงตนเองไม่มีใครอื่นใดเลย ความรักอาจทำให้เราทำสิ่งใดที่ผิดพลาดได้แต่ความสูญเสียก่อสิ่งที่น่ากลัวกว่านั้น 

ข้ารู้ว่าข้าเองมีส่วนร่วมในการผลักเขาเข้าสู่วังวนแต่ใจหนึ่งข้าก็ยังหวังว่าสักวันเขาจะเข้าใจ แต่เวลานี้ดูราวกับความหวังนั้นจะริบหรี่เสียเหลือเกินแล้ว จะต้องให้มีการสูญเสียอีกเท่าไรหรือเขาจึงจะยอมรับความจริงได้ และข้ากลัวเหลือเกินว่าเวลานั้นข้าเองจะไม่เหลืออะไรให้สูญเสียอีกและเขาก็เช่นกัน

คูธาลิออน … ข้าทำให้ท่านผิดหวังเสียแล้ว

T H E E N D .


End file.
